The invention relates to an apparatus with a vertical rotation axis for dispersing material.
An apparatus of the aforementioned type is e.g. known from DE 36 21 221 C2. I n this known apparatus, which makes use of a multistage spreading or scattering classifier, inverted conical hydroextractors or whizzers are used in conventional manner. Although in multistage processes a relatively good, uniform distribution of the material to be classified takes place upstream of the classifying chamber, in a single-stage hydroextractor there is always a danger of a strand-like distribution of the material hurled away from the upper edge of the hydroextractory by centrifugal forces, so that subsequently an optimum classification cannot be carried out.
The material dispersion achieved with hydroextractors is consequently inadequate and there is generally a rigid coupling with the rotation of the corresponding classifier basket. A corresponding hydroextractor speed relative to the classifier basket can only be achieved by means of a relatively complicated construction of different drives.